


Time shows us how all should be

by killing_kurare



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Hard working women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no better feeling than collapsing on the bed after a day of good work in your own business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time shows us how all should be

Yay, Drabbletag is back :D :D :D

  
**AN** : Title from Epica, "Sensorium"  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- rest

 

 

There is no better feeling than collapsing on the bed after a day of good work in your own business. Every bone in their bodies hurt, their feet are burning, but a smile is plastered on their faces and their eyes are gleaming.

“I never expected the restaurant to become this popular,” Tiana sighs happily and rolls over to face Cinderella. “And I couldn’t be happier to have you by my side.”

The blonde turns her head and smiles at Tiana. “I’m so proud to be a part of this. And don’t be silly, I knew right away you’d be very successful when I tasted your food.”

Tiana giggles.

“All I was looking for was a job so I could get away from my step-family. Who would’ve thought I’d find my new family in the process?” Cinderella continues and takes Tiana’s hand.

“I’d kiss you right now if my neck didn’t hurt this much,” she says and laughs, Cinderella joining in.

“Oh, I hear you,” she mumbles and closes her eyes. “How about we try this again tomorrow?”

“Sounds great,” Tiana answers and shuffles lazily closer her girlfriend, resting her head on her shoulder before peacefully drifting off to sleep.

 

 


End file.
